Guides/Game
Hero Stats and Skills 'Base stats' *Atk - Physical attack. *Matk - Magical attack. *Acc - Accuracy, determines chance to hit the enemy. See Below *Crit - Chance (in %) to score a critical hit. See Below *Hp - Hit points. *Def - Physical defense, reduces incoming damage. *Mdef - Magical defense, reduces incoming magic damage. *Ap - Ability points. See Below *Str - Increases Atk. *Int - Increases Matk. *Dex - Increases Acc. *Str\Dex\Int scaling you can find on each Heroes page: here. 'Percent stats' *Atk %, Matk %, Acc %, Def %, Mdef %, Hp % and Crit % all stack additively. It is also multiplied by Hero Passive modifier like Might\Intellect. Crit % is broken and awaiting fix 'Skills' *At level 10 a Hero gains 5 AP and unlocks Skills. *Every 2 levels they gain an additional Ability Point. *Heroes level 40 and higher have 20 AP, which is the cap. ** Wisdom Passive, unique to Mages and Clerics, raises AP cap by 2 for a total of 22. **2 Prefixes: Savvy and Master's add 1 and 2 AP respectively, but are broken and awaiting fix **Both Arkyos' Robe and Laevateinn should provide AP but are broken and await a fix. *Each Hero has 6 unique Skills, unlocked at levels 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, & 35. *Skills that deal direct damage can Crit and miss. *True Damage cannot Crit. **The Basic Attack component of True Damage can Crit. *Mana Shield, Lesser Heal, and Greater Heal cannot Crit. **Mana Shield and heals prevent damage AFTER the fight ends. Heals won't overheal your Hero, so you cannot heal more than the amount of HP a Hero had going into the fight. **ManaShield has to be used before damage to work while Heals work after getting damaged. *Differently named buffs can stack (currently only available for Berserker). **''Enrage and Vicious Strike gives 1.5 x 1.25 = 1.875 damage modifier.'' ***For example with 500 Atk using both Skills would boost Hero to 937.5 Atk. 937.5/500 =1.875. 'Mage skills' *Silence cannot miss. *Mana shield cannot Crit. **''Mana shield does stack and lasts until destroyed.'' *Magic Missile deals 1.4x Matk, not 1.2 as listed in the description. *Magic Missile II deals 2x Matk, not 1.6 as listed in the description. 'Berserker skills:' *Critical Eye Passive is bugged and increases Crit by 50% rather than 5%. *Vicious Strike deals 1.4x Atk, not 1.2 as listed in the description. *Vicious Strike II deals 2x Atk, not 1.6 as listed in the description. 'Warrior skills:' *Block will only reduce Physical incoming damage to 0, magical damage is un changed. **Block can reduce AOE physical damage to 0 for the team. See Below **Any debuffs applied by the Attack will still be applied to the Hero. 'Paladin skills:' *Shield will only reduce Magical incoming damage to 0, physical damage is un changed. **Shield can reduce AOE magical damage to 0 for the team. See Below **Any debuffs applied by the Attack will still be applied to the Hero. 'Rogue and Assassin skills:' *Evade will reduce all incoming damage to 0. **Evade can reduce AOE damage to 0 for the team. See Below **Any debuffs applied by the Attack will still be applied to the Hero. Basic Combat Mechanics 'THE DAMAGE FORMULA' The damage formula is: 100/(100+EnemyDefense)*(HeroAttack*SkillModifier) For example, if a Hero has 50 Atk & Matk and an enemy has 50 Def and Mdef, using a Basic Attack 100/(100 + 50) = .67. The Hero will be doing 67% of his total attack damage, which in this case is 33 Atk and 33 Matk damage. 'ACCURACY / HIT CHANCE' 200*Acc/(Acc+Eva) is your chance to hit. For example, if your Hero has 50 Acc and the enemy has 75 Eva, you will have an 80% chance to hit. You currently need 200 Acc for 100% hit on Fatalis however with 160 Acc you have only 11% chance to miss. 'Attack Order' Knowing who attacks first is crucial when planning Skill order. Your Heroes will always attack first unless fighting one of the Weekly Bosses, they should attack first but are currently bugged and attack second. Order starts from front to back, up to down. *4 1 *5 2 Monster(7) *6 3 'Skill order' * Skill 1 = Turn 1 * Skill 2 = Turn 2 * Skill 3 = Turn 3 * Skill 4 = Turn 4 * Skill 5 = Turn 5 If the fight doesn't end after the 5th turn it will repeat the same actions starting at Skill 1. If the Fight doesn't end after 200 Turns, it will auto complete and result in a failure. 'Enemy Damage' When an enemy attack if the target for attack is not specified, the damage is split between the front row. If a monster's attack is to deal 1.8xAtk, with 2 heroes in front both take 0.9x Atk, 3 heroes take 0.6x Atk each. 3 examples of specified damage are: *Are's "Savage Charge" skill Deal 2.5x Atk to the Center Hero. *Antares' "Deadly Venom" Deal .7x Matk to the Back Row for 3 Turns (Back row Heroes take .7xMatk ea). *Dragon Whelp's "Flame Breath" Deal 1x Atk & 1x Matk (AOE) - (Area of Effect, all Heroes take 1x Atk & 1x Matk damage). 'AOE Damage' When an enemy uses an AOE attack it follows this exploitable pattern: *4 1 *5 2 *6 3 If the Hero in slot 1 is a Tank such as a Warrior they can use their Block Skills to protect the entire team. Block works by activating on damage and sets incoming Atk to 0. If a Warrior in slot 1 Blocks an AOE attack, he activates Block and reduces Atk to 0. The AOE attack then continues along the above pattern, however, Atk will remain 0. If a Paladin's Shield is used the same effect will happen but with Matk. If an Assassin or Rogue uses Evade it will reduce all damage to 0. This will also work on "Deal X damage to Front row, or Back row" attacks. 'True Damage' True Damage is a unique Skill of Assassins, Rogues, Night Beast, Night Stalker and Fatalis. True damage increases both Atk and Matk that is not dependent on enemy defenses. 'Heroes' The 2 Hero True Damage Skills, Cheap Shot and Puncture are calculated as followed. 2 Cheap Shot II will deal more damage than 3 Cheap Shot I. Cheap Shot: Deal 0.8xAtk as True Dmg. X=(0.8*Atk)/2 Cheap Shot II: Deal 1.3xAtk as True Dmg. X=(1.3*Atk)/2 Number X is added as a whole to both Atk and Matk, calculate a Basic Attack then add X. For example, a Hero with 250 Atk and Matk and an enemy with 200 Def and Mdef, using Cheap Shot II. X=(1.3*250)/2 X = 162.5 100/(100+200)*(250*1) = 83.3 + (162.5 True Damage) = 245.83 Atk Dealt 100/(100+200)*(250*1) = 83.3 + (162.5 True Damage) = 245.83 M.Atk Dealt Total damage dealt = 245.83 Atk & 245.83 Matk. with True Damage. A basic attack would have only dealt: 83.3 Atk and 83.3 M.Atk. 'Enemy' Night Beast & Night Stalker: Swift Strike *''Deal 1x Atk as True Dmg.'' **'Deal 75 Atk and 75 Matk regardless of defense values.' Fatalis: Dark Flame *''Deal .5x True Dmg & Def ↓50% (AOE).'' **'Deals a .5x Atk and a .5x M.Atk Basic Attack (AOE)' Fatalis: Devour *''Deal 3x True Dmg to the Center Hero.'' **'Deals a 3x Atk and a 3x M.Atk Basic Attack' Basic Game Mechanics 'LUCK' Luck increases the chance for increased quantities of items to drop from quests. Luck value is equal to a direct percentage increase. For slots 1 and 2, Luck increases the number of materials dropped. Every 10 Luck give +1 guaranteed drop, up to 5 materials cap. (Slots 1 and 2 only) For slots 3 and 4 Luck decrease chance to get nothing (so increases the chance to receive a drop from this Slot). There is a cap of 29% affecting Slot 3 and 4 items. There is a cap of 40% overall for the whole party, not a single Hero. 'CRITICAL HITS' Critical hits deal 2x Damage. The Critical Strike Passive can increase damage by 10% (2.2x Dmg). Stab and Stab II Skills increase damage by 50%. These two do not stack, so a critical hit with the Stab Skill will deal 2.5x Dmg. All weapons have an invisible Crit stat of 1 except daggers/knives which have 5. The Critical Eye Passive is bugged and increases Crit chance by 50% rather than 5%. 'Speed Bonus' Quest timers have been given a flat time to finish and these can be reduced down to 50% of its total time. There are 3 factors that reduce quest time. Group Effectiveness: How many Turns it takes to finish the Fight. Stat Speed: gained through gear prefixes, it reduces the quest time by a % which is based on the stat. 1 Speed = -1% quest time. Speed Boost: You can buy the recipe in the store. There are 2 variations of it, 10% and 20% All these 3 factors added up CANT reduce the Quest time over 50%. Speed stat decrease quest time by X%. ORIGINAL TIME*(1-speed/100). So 50% speed give you x 0.5 modifier. The more turns it takes to finish a quest means a lower grade and higher Quest timer.There is a cap of 50% for the whole party, not a single Hero. 'Quest Timer' For example. Take the base time. Multiply it by Grade Variable. (S - 0.75, A - 0.9, B = 1, C = 1.1, D = 1.25) For each action add +5 seconds. For each turn passed add another 5 seconds. Reduce final value if your heroes have speed stat (remember 800% means 8% speed). Time = time x (1 - speed) Example Moss Golem: 12 sec base time. With S grade you got 9. Add 10 for 1 turn and 1 action (if your hero one-shot mob) Final time 19. With 8% speed 19 x 0.92 ~= 17 'Prefix' This section is transcluded from Prefix. To change it, please edit the transcluded page. All Weapons and Armor in the game have a chance for rolling a Prefix when crafting or buying. Increasing or adding a Prefix to a weapon also increases the Rarity of the item. If your Crafter is at least 10 levels higher than the item you are crafting, there is a higher chance for Prefix to roll when crafting. Once you have unlocked the Enchanter you can use them to try and add or reroll Prefix. It is easier to reroll a Prefix than to try and add one to an item. 'Suffix' This section is transcluded from Suffix. To change it, please edit the transcluded page. All Weapons and Armor in the game have a chance for rolling a Suffix when crafting or buying. A higher Suffix increases an items stats and selling value. Suffixes range from none to +11. Increasing or adding a Suffix to a weapon also increases the Rarity of the item. If your Crafter is at least 10 levels higher than the item you are crafting, there is a very high chance for Suffixes to roll when crafting. Once you have unlocked the Enchanter you can use them to try and increase Suffix by 1. Doing so also has a chance to critically fail and remove the Suffix from the item being enchanted. Interface * Tapping the Hero Icon opens a menu with 3 options: ** Change Hero *** It won't affect gear, level nor enchants. Remember to manually reset your enchants and apply those corresponding to the Class change if needed. It will cost 2000 gold X # of Heroes owned each. There are no hero restrictions while changing, but if you later want to purchase certain Hero with requirements and you don't have it. You will have to purchase any Hero and change it to the desired one. ** Reset enchants. *** It will delete all your enchants. ** Prestige/Ascend Hero. *** When reaching level 50 you can Ascend your hero, taking it back to level 1 and resetting their enchants. This hero will now get 50% more stats per level and increase their Stat scaling. The XP required increases a bit later on by around 10%. It cost 10000 gold. It is possible to Ascend while on a Quest. This will not affect the Quest outcome, and your Hero will only come out at level 2 regardless of XP gained. 'Heroes' There are 3 types of Heroes: Tanks, Damage Dealers, and Healers. 'Tanks' There are two types of tanks, traditional and non-traditional. Traditional tanks are designed to absorb damage. They gain increased bonuses from Def and Mdef and have increased health. They include Warriors and Paladins. Non Traditional Tanks are designed to negate damage rather than take it. They include Rogues, Assassins and Mages. This is accomplished through the skills evade and Mana Shield. Evade negates both Atk and Matk damage, however, it does not negate any debuffs from the attack. Mana Shield will Block X amount of damage, where X equals 0.8 times Heroes Matk. This skill does stack and will last until depleted. 'Damage Dealers' There are 3 types of Damage Dealers, Physical, Magical and True Damage. Physical Damage benefits from Str bonuses and results in high Atk damage. The primary fighter is the Berserker. Magical Damage benefits from INT bonuses and results in high Matk damage. The primary magical fighter is the Mage. The Dark Knight is a hybrid physical-magical damage dealer. They gain an equal bonus to Str and Int. 'Healers' There are 2 Heroes who can heal, Cleric and Paladin. The Paladin can deal damage and heal themselves in the process. The Cleric has 2 healing skills, one for the whole team and one for the Hero in front of them''. It is not possible to heal more than the amount of hp a Hero had at the start of the battle''. 'Unlocks' 'Crafters' There are 2 Crafters that need to be unlocked. Jeweler - Unlocked after any of your default Crafters (Blacksmith, Armorsmith, Woodworker, Clothworker, or Alchemist) is leveled to 15, they cost 10,000 coins to unlock. Enchanter - Unlocked after purchasing the Jeweler and leveling any Crafter to 25, they cost 50,000 coins to unlock. 'Heroes' There are 2 hidden Heroes that can be unlocked. Paladin - Unlocked when you have both a level 30 Warrior and level 15 Cleric in your roster. Dark Knight - Unlocked when you have both a level 30 Mage and level 15 Berserker in your roster. 'Inventory, Sell Slots and Customers' 'Inventory' You start with 16 Slots and can purchase 80 more for a total of 96 Slots. It costs 537,400 coin to purchase every Inventory Slot. With IAP you can purchase an additional 80 Slots. 'Sell Slots' You start with 4 Slots and can purchase 8 more for a total of 12 Slots. It costs 3300 coin to purchase every Sell Slot. 'Customers' After unlocking the 2nd Hero, Customers appear. The number of customers available is equal to the number of heroes unlocked + 2. 'FAQ' Don't know where to put these in yet. 'Crafting' #Material Grade effects crafted Grade. #Enchantments, Prefix, and Suffix do not carry over when using a piece of equipment as a Material. 'Enchanter' #Don't unlock till the very end, after getting 10 Heroes to level 50 P2 and stock up on all Crystals and Runes. This is a massive money sink. #Crystal, Rune, and Gem Grade doesn't affect Enchanting %. 'Rare Monsters' #Monsters have a 10% chance when killed to spawn as rare version. #Monsters also randomly transform into the rare version. #Being online may affect this. 'Plv Potions' #Regardless of Hero level when given the Potion you will gain full benefits. #Say a level 50 Hero is given a .1Plv Potion they'll gain 5 points worth. Category:Guides